


Tempura

by ManaBanana



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M, POV Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaBanana/pseuds/ManaBanana
Summary: Gai and Kakashi share a meal during their Konoha Shinden vacation. Of course, they make a challenge out of everything.Commission for MegaWallflower





	Tempura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegaWallflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/gifts).

> Hey, hey!
> 
> Look, I'm not writing GaaLee for once. Fucking incredible (Well, Lee is mentioned because I have no self-control, but also because Gai loves his son).  
This is a short piece about old men being old and cute.
> 
> Anywho. Thank yoooouuu for commissioning me! I still can't believe it happened lmao. Hope you like it~

"Toss one to me!" 

Gai shouts a bit too loudly, as always, but loud describes Gai perfectly and Kakashi finds a smile stretching his cheeks as he looks up at his beaming husband from across the table, swathed in one of the blue bathrobes provided by the hot springs. He looks astonishingly good.

"Still playing with food at your age, hm?" Kakashi mumbles, unable to hide the smirk in his tone. Contrary to his prior statement, he picks at a piece of tempura with a slight grimace under his mask.

"Toss one to me!" Gai repeats. He thumps a triumphant fist to his chest, declaring himself champion to an unnamed challenge. "I can catch it!"

Under the mask, Kakashi smiles. Gai continues.

"I once had Lee toss me ten--no, fifteen pieces from across the room! And I didn't drop a single one!"

"Oh?" Kakashi's voice trails in lazy amusement. Gai nods and opens his mouth in anticipation, waiting for Kakashi to flick his chopsticks and toss the piece of food toward him. "And what if you don't catch it?"

"I will! I'm ready! You just say the word and--"

Kakashi's hand twitches and Gai's eyes widen, fearing he's made the grave error of speaking before he was fully ready for the next move. Kakashi clicks his tongue in amusement and Gai flushes adorably, if Kakashi is being honest.

"You said you were ready," he says cheekily, the way he normally does when he has the upper hand.

A thick eyebrow arches and the grin is back in no time. "Truly a test to our rivalry, Kakashi."

Kakashi's heart churns at the way Gai says his name, its unending vigor and emphasis on the second syllable distinguishing him from the crowd in much the same way he always has, and Kakashi thinks he's fallen in love all over again. His elbow rests against the low table, and he digs his chin into his palm in an effort to hide his widening grin.

"Alright, alright. Open up."

Gai does and Kakashi tosses the fried vegetable. It lands squarely on his tongue as promised and Gai chews enthusiastically, flashing a thumbs-up in return as if to say _See? Told you_. Kakashi rolls his eyes good-humoredly.

They sit in a comfortable silence, save for the sounds of chopsticks scraping against porcelain. Kakashi steals glances at Gai when he suspects he's not looking, scrutinizing him in fragments. The arch of his thick eyebrows. The sharp angle of his jaw. The slope of his nose. Everything about him is powerful, strong, distinctive. Kakashi doesn't notice how much his expression has softened until Gai meets his gaze and smiles back, as if nothing is out of the ordinary.

Kakashi reaches for another piece of tempura.

"Catch," he says simply, in an attempt to distract his wandering mind, tossing another piece into Gai's mouth. Though wandering doesn't seem to describe it. In actuality, he finds himself constantly circling back to Gai. 

He's always been there. He's Kakashi's rock. His safety. His constant. His home. Married for all these years, and he can't believe he could ever love someone that much.

They're surrounded by empty dishes and only the tempura remains. They make a game out of it, seeing how many Gai can catch before the bowl is emptied. What Gai doesn't notice is Kakashi getting closer with each throw, he's too into the challenge.

When they reach the last piece, Kakashi is leaning far enough across the table that he can see the length of Gai's eyelashes up close. Kakashi lifts the tempura slowly, giving it a contemplative look, then guides the last piece into Gai's mouth. He pulls the chopsticks away and places them softly on his plate, staring just slightly at Gai's rapidly reddening cheeks as he swallows.

He feels Gai's thumbs dip into the fabric around his mask and pull it down. The kiss that follows is soft and makes Kakashi's heart beat just a little bit faster. He smiles into the kiss just before pulling away. Gai is practically beaming, eyes drawing near the tiny mark underneath Kakashi's lip, a small piece of Kakashi only he was privy to.

Kakashi scrunches his nose in mock disgust.

"You taste like tempura," he remarks.

Gai laughs in response. "You never did like it much."

"No," he says, then places a hand on Gai's cheek. "But I like you."

They both grin as they close the short distance between them and kiss again. For Kakashi, getting over the taste would be a challenge of his own, but if it meant he could be close to Gai, it was definitely worth it.


End file.
